


hospitalstuck

by kittyspring



Series: unfinished works that will one day be finished [1]
Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Summary: tavros is a very sick boy that needs a blood transfer before going into surgery,Terezi goes through an accident that causes her to lose her sight and has her whole world fighting over her care.Erdian is now on watch for  failed suicide attempt.Aradia just wants her boss to care about the citizens that come into the hospital.





	1. An Illness

A boy the age of fifteen laid sick on a hospital bed. He had a broken leg, the broken halves have been rubbing against each other chipping off fragments of his bone that was infecting his whole body Making him very sick and near death. He was hooked up to an oxygen pump giving his lungs the air he needed. His brown eyes were half lidded as he stared tiredly at the ceiling. He started turning his head to the right and let it fall to a stop. He looked in the direction of the door that led to his room It was wide opened. He saw a nurse standing outside with a worried yet angry look on her face. She was talking to a doctor who looked at her amused by her temper. Her long, black, curly hair moved at every motion she took. Tavros could faintly hear the nurse whispering angrily about him.

"At this rate he won't make it you have to let me help" she said with much anger in her tone.

"Sorry but his family can't afford a blood transfer plus the surgery" he retorted calmly. He looked into the room his smile fading once he saw the boy eavesdropping on them. He reached over and closed the door to continue the conversation without the patient listening in. The boy stared at the closed door for a moment before turning his head slowly over to the window. The rain hit the window hard, it was a calming noise to the patient. The only noises he could hear was the rain, the heart monitor and his breathing. He looked back up at the ceiling and closed his weary eyes.

The nurse rushed angrily through the crowed of working employees. She stopped at the front desk putting her hands on said desk. The desk was at her stomach level and had a smaller desk on the inside of the circle it made."Arena" she called to one of the nurses. The nurse she was calling to looked up from her computer screen. The screen reflected off her glasses showing she was playing online sudoku.

"I need you to run a test on Tavros Nitram's blood and see if you can find a match for him"Arena curled her lips and straightened her eyebrows. The other nurse sighed in annoyance.

"This is an old friend's kid i need to help him" she exclaimed anger rising in her tone.

"Tisk,tisk we don't lash out on our fellow colleagues" said a voice coming up from behind the girl with curly hair. She looked beside her as the doctor from earlier appeared by her side. His white hair fell just above his mismatched eyes. She tried hard to hold in her anger but this man always knew how to push her buttons. Plus she was working on one hour of sleep do to the fact that some of her friends asked her to take their shift. She turned back and gave the clipboard she had and the needle of blood she took earlier that day to Arena. Arena took the clipboard and needle full of blood as she stood from her chair.

"Now aradia-" the doctor said in a teasing voice.

"Can it scratch i'll pay for the blood transfer" she said aggressively taking in a breath and calming down a little after exhaling. A nurse from the other side gave her a chart of patients than did the same to doctor scratch. They both took their own charts as they had a stare off. Aradia with her annoyed glare and scratch with his 'know it all' smile.

"You just gonna stand there all day looking into eachothers eyes or are ya gonna do some actual work" said the nurse who gave them their charts. Her long braids moved swiftly as she crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her right side. Doctor scratch straightened up his pasture then fixed his tie clearing his throat as he did so. Aradia pulled down her shirt at the hem looking down at the ground then at the chart. She looked down glancing over her list. She looked up to see the doctor doing the same. He looked up nodding a goodbye at her before walking off. She walked away from the desk in the opposite direction clear embarrassment in both their walks.

"Those two should just date already" said one nurse.

"Hmmhmm you said it Roxy" the nurse unfolded her arms and centered her weight. She walked over to the computer Arena was working at and started updating the files.

later that day Doctor Scratch and Aradia were checking on a patient together.

"Well you look fine what's his vidal's like" the doctor asked turning to Aradia who sat on the patient's bed. She checked the man's throat and ears.

"His vitals are fine he's a healthy young man" she said as she pulled the otoscope out of the patient's ear.

"Well clearly not if he tried to commit suicide" the doctor said smuggle earning a glare from Aradia.

"Great noww that, that's ovver wwith can i go home" the boy spoke in a weird accent.

"No mister Ampora unfortunately for you, you have to stay here overnight its law" the boy groaned obviously irritated. He flopped on the bed next to wear Aradia sat. She stared at him as he layed on his back looking up at the ceiling. She was gonna speak when both her and scratches pagers beeped simultaneously. They took their own pagers off their waistband of their uniform looking at them reading the message. Doctor scratch smiled at the text on his pager.

"Well looks like you're getting your wish nurse" Aradia glared at him annoyed at his teasing tone. Doctor scratch put his pager away then turned to leave the room knowing that Aradia would say her goodbyes to the patient before she left. Aradia sighed putting her right hand on her forehead moving her bangs. She put the pager away on her waistband standing up as she did so.

"I have to go but I'll be back later to check on you" eridan nodded from his place on the bed. Aradia started walking but stopped at the door frame then turned to looked back at ampora giving a smile.

"One night here isn't so bad besides your brother works here"

"Oh joy" he said sarcastically with a fake smile turning it into an annoyed frown again. aradia closed the door and quickly jogged up to doctor scratch, walking normally once she was by his side. The two stopped at the desk in front of Arenas chair. They looked slightly to the right simultaneously.

"I have those test results funny there was only one other person in this city with the same blood type as tavros nitram" Arena said walking over to them.

"I am not surprised though he is RH negative and that's super rare" she continued. Aradia nodded while doctor scratch rolled his hand in the air telling her to get on with it.

"Here is the file of the boy" she sighed stretching out her hand towards Aradia but scratch took it before out of the nurses hand before Aradia could react. She glared up at him as he opened it reading the contents inside.

"Hmm interesting" he mumbled to himself.

"What is it ... let me see" Aradia said trying to grab the folder. Scratch just moved slightly so she couldn't reach it.

"Gamzee makara-"

"Scratch-" Aradia started but was cut off by the doctor.

"Aradia phone this number let the boy know what he can do for our patient" he handed her the folder then walked off.

"Our patient he makes it sound like he cares" she looked down at the folder.

"Meenah, phone please" she asked reading the folder. Said nurse put the phone on the upper desk for Aradia. She reached for the phone then dialed the given number. She set the folder on the upper desk as she held the phone to her ear, she tapped her finger as it rang three times.

"Come on pick up" she muttered to herself through her teeth. Finally the ringing stopped as if someone on the other end hand hit 'talk'. Aradia's eyes widened with excitement.

"Hello" she said a big smile on her face. Her smile fell when no one answered she could hear shuffling on the other end.

"Well" asked Arena leaning on the upper desk. Meehna was putting some folders away in the cubbies inside the circular desk. She looked over her shoulder clearly wanting to know what the Makara's said. She covers the speaking end looking at the other nurse.

"They're not answering" she whispered then removed her hand looking down at the desk waiting for an answer. She heard a faint hello come from the other end of the phone.

"Hello this is English hospital speaking are you the guardian of Gamzee Makara" she asked.

"Just a sec... he told me to tell you uh .... what do you want" his voice was deep and and kind of ruff as if he just woke up from a good sleep.

"We got your blood test here and you're a match for someone who needs a donation desperately hes a very sick young boy who needs a blood donation to survive his surgery" she said stammering trying to say her information as clear as she could. There was a long pause she could faintly hear yelling coming from an even deeper voice if that was possible. She covered the bottom of phone again looking at the nurses in the circular desk.

"Hey Roxy this kids dad has a wicked deep voice" she smiled at the girl who was walking by Meehna. She stopped in her tracks and whipped her head in Aradias direction, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Really" she asked walking over to her.

"Wait you said he was a dad" she smiled at her friend with excitement and i bit of lust in her eyes. She rested her elbows on the desk in between them.

"Oh ya i can find out if he's single for you" Aradia smiled at the blond haired girl as she nodded her head desperately.

"Hey i thought you were dating your friends dad" Meehna said walking over to them.

"Not anymore janey found out and is now super pissed at me and said we can never see eachother again but whatever" she played with her short curly hair.

"Oh hang on someone's talking" Aradia said putting the phone to her ear and removing her hand again.

"Hey sorry about that my dad wants to know if its alright if my older brother takes me to the hospital" he sounded a little irritated.

"If he's over the age of eighteen then yes"

"Cool i'll be there soon" he said ending the phone call.

"You didn't ask if his dad was single" Roxy said sounding a little hurt.

"In do time my friend we haven't met yet it be weird if i just asked him if his dad was single over the phone" the other two nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hey wait Roxy you're not a nurse" Aradia said realizing what the other was wearing.

"I know i am filling in for Cronus this morning he needed to be well rested for his date tonight" she giggled.

"Wait isn't he dating that chick from the internet" Meehna asked crossing her arms and shifting her weight to the one side.

"Ya they found out that they both live in this city so there gonna meet tonight at the rays and frogs" Roxy informed them chuckling a bit.

"Really oh that place is awesome but i like Quartz and melody it's less fancy and more peaceful" Aradia told her placing the phone back on the stand.

"Ya but since i know Kanya it was easier for me to get him a seat on the balcony which his girl likes" they all smiled brightly at the word."Woooooohh" they all laughed.

"hey what are you doing get back to work we don't pay you to gossip" a doctor spoke to them.

"Yes Vriska" they spoke departing from the desk to fulfil their tasks.

******

later that day Gamzee and his brother walked into the hospital, the people sitting in the waiting room gasped in horror not taking their eyes off the two. They smiled at the people his older brother waved to some of them not expecting a response. His smile fell when one of the people waved back with a big smile plastered on her face. He watched her as he walked up to the desk with his younger brother. He looked forward when his brother spoke.

"Hey" he spoke to the man at the desk. The male nurse looked from his laptop to the afro haired boy. He jumped instantly upon looking at him the boy, He had clown like makeup on his face. There was grey makeup around his mouth and eyes while the rest of his skin was covered with white. The nurse looked at the older brother becoming more afraid as the boys brothers make up looked like his lips were sewn together. "Meenah" he spoke in a shaky voice standing from his chair. "What" she spoke angrily walking over. She looked at the two her eyes widening. "wow" she mumbled taken aback by their appearance.

"Hi i am Gamzee makara and i was told to come down for a blood donation" he spoke with a smile as if the two weren't scared.

"Ok....sign this form and a nurse will take you to the prep room, tell Roxy tell Roxy" she told her fellow nurse through her teeth. She handed the paper on a clipboard to the boy while the other nurse walked to the back. Gamzee took it giving her one last look before walking away with his brother. They sat down beside some people, the people grabbed their stuff and got up except for one girl who played with her pen. Gamzee started writing down information that was needed. His brother looked to his side to see the girl who waved at him just a bit ago. He blushed under his makeup putting his hands in between his knees and facing forward. He glanced over at the girl again catching a sight of her long black hair with green tints in it. She moved her hair from her ear revealing a hearing aid inside it. He looked amazed as he stared at the hearing aid.

"kinda weird huh to see someone with a hearing aid" she spoke kinda slow and loud. He looked at her face shaking his head quickly.

"Its ok you don't have to lie i know it's not normal for someone my age" she looked down at her pen. He shook his head again turning his knees toward her and shaking his hands in times with his head. She looked at him kinda confused.

"You don't think it's weird" she asked he shook his head again, placing his hands down.

"Oh sorry then i am just use to people saying one thing but meaning another" he nodded his head slightly.

"You know just because i can't hear doesn't mean i can't read lips" she told him laughing a bit. He stared at her waiting for her to stop. Her laughter changed to a nervous outburst of noise before she stopped. He put his hand over his mouth.

"Whats wrong" she asked. He removed his hand motioning a sigh but no sound came out. He straightened up getting an idea. He brought his hand to his throat opening his mouth to sing no noise came out. He moved his hand to his chin and motioned something coming out of his mouth before closing it. She raised a brow to his action clearly confused. He tapped his brother on the shoulder not breaking eye contact. "What" he asked looking from the clipboard to his brother. He looked at the younger boy, motioning his head towards the girl beside him. Gamzee looked from his brother to the girl then back to him. The man put his hand to his mouth then gave a confused look. "Oh" he said understanding the situation. He looked at the girl and smiled.

"My brother can't speak but he'd like to say that he's ok with the whole hearing aid thing and that his name is Carlos" Gamzee returned to the clipboard. The girl turned to Carlos with wide eyes covering her mouth a bit.

"Oh my god i am so sorry" she smiled laughing nervously.

"I am meulin lijohn" she held out her hand. carols took it smiling at her.

"Excuse me Gamzee Makara" a nurse at the front desk spoke. "Here" he said standing he looked at his brother with a wondering frown. Carlos waved him off nodding his head. Gamzee smiled at him before walking to nurse Aradia.

"Hey i filled out the forms" he told her handing her the clipboard.

"Oh ... uh thank you um follow me" she spoke clearly unsure about the young man.

"So for the blood transfer you will need to stay here over night so we can monitor your body's behavior after the blood donation" she spoke looking over the chart.

"Cool a night at the hospital think theres any motherfucken ghost all up in here that be cool" Aradia looked up from the chart with a big creepy smile.

"Of course people do die here maybe if you're lucky one will watch you sleep" Gamzee tensed up becoming uneasy around the nurse. She stopped in front of a door to a patient's room.

"Do you wanna meet him" she asked giving him a sweet smile. Gamzee looked at the door feeling nervous. He took a deep breath chuckling a bit at himself he nodded his head to the nurse. Aradia opened the door smiling widely. Gamzee smile fell when he saw the boy laying on the bed. His skin was a pale brown and he looked fragile like one hug could break his back. Gamzee felt a little sad that the boy was in such a staght.

"Tavros are you awake there's someone I want you to meet" Aradia asked in a soft voice as she closed the door blocking out the rest of the hospital. Gamzee was a little confused he didn't even remember walking into the room. The boy slowly started to sit up in his bed it was clear the action was painful to carry out but he did it anyway. Once he was seated Aradia placed a hand on Gamzee's back encouraging him to walk up to the other. The raven haired clown looked up at her then started walking in a nervous haze. He sat down in the chair by the bed placing his hands on his knees.

"Hey I am Gamzee" he said with an unusually shy tone. The boy looked at him with his lifeless eyes. Tavros raised his hand to the oxygen mask on his face removing it so he could speak. Reaching over his head to take the elastic around his head off so he could remove the oxygen mask. He placed it in his lap then smiled at gamzee painfully.

"Hi I-I am Tavros .... Nitram" Gamzee smiled at his stutter he thought it was cute.

"Gamzee here is going to donate some of his blood for you" Gamzee's smile grew even wider at Aradias words. Tavros looked at her a little worried then turned to Gamzee with a big smile.

"Thank you so much ... A-Are you sure you're ok wi-with it" Tavros asked trying to get his sentence out. He brought the oxygen mask to his face closing his eyes as he inhaled the gas. Gamzee frowned putting his arms on the bed and leaning forward so he was resting his head on them. He looked up at Tavros.

"I am sure, I wanna save you man and then we can be blood brothers" Gamzee chuckled lightly at Tavros to make him feel better. Tavros put the mask back down in his lap. He smiled down at the clown as he rubbed his thumb on the mask.

"We would be blood brothers wouldn't we" he giggled at Gamzee who blushed slightly as he smiled back, closing his eyes and tilting his head a bit.

"Aw aren't you two cute"Aradia smiled.

"Gamzee sat up removing his arms from the bed. He got up from the chair and looked at Aradia.

"Are you ready" Gamzee nodded at her.

"Ok then i'll prep the room" she started walking to the door closing it behind her. Gamzee relaxed his shoulders feeling more at ease that she was gone. He sat back down in the chair, leaning back in it.

She puts you on edge huh" Tavros asked putting the mask back to his face to breath better. "Uh ya" he admitted with a smile.

"Ya she can be especially when you mention the dead to her" he shivered remembering something.

"Heeheehee ya she gets this wide creepy grin and her eyes look like they're gonna pop out of her head" Gamzee brought his hands to his eyes mimicking an exploding motion with a tiny sound. Tavros laughed at him closing his eyes. He started coughing making Gamzee sit up worriedly.

"No its ok i am ok" he opened his eyes bringing the mask to his face holding it there as he looked at Gamzee. He looked at the sick boy with a worried look as he sat back. Tavros looked away from him looking out the window. The sun barley shun threw the blinds, being covered by clouds still.

"Hey you ever play any online games" Gamzee asked trying to lighten the mood. Tavros looked at him thinking a moment.

"Uh no not really i just play a lot of uh... card games" he removed his mask again.

"like what" he asked smiling again. Tavros smiled his eyes gleaming in excitement.

"FIDUSPAWN" he said in an almost whisper. Gamzee looked confused he tilted his head to the side a bit.

"Fiduspawn is a card game about wild beasts that battle each other after hatching and they level up with each fight and they become your lifelong companion and you get to battle super powerful people and get badges for winning its awesome..... my mom liked to play the game." Tavros blushed realising he was rambling on about his game. Gamzee smiled at his excitement thinking he was even cuter when he was excited. There was a knock at the door grabbing both their attention. They looked at the door as it opened. Aradia walked in with a big smile on her face.

"Hey boys the rooms ready" she told them Gamzee stood up pushing the chair to the wall. Aradia walked over to Tavros. She took the medical equipment off of his person then snaked her arm under his knees. After she had her other arm supporting his back she lifted him up with a grunt.

"Wow getting heavy Nitram" she said walking to a wheeled chair in the corner of the room. "S-sorry" he apologized to her as she laughed. She set him down in the chair as gently as she could. He put his hands on the big wheels pushing them making himself move forward.

"Ok lets go" she skipped to the door not looking back as she left the room.

"W-wait i need to get used to this first uh" Tavros said in a panicked tone. Gamzee walked behind the chair. He put his hands on the handles at the top, he watched as Tavros removed his hands from the wheels placing them in his lap. Gamzee started to push him calmly out of the room into the empty hall. Tavros smiled to himself feeling comfortable for once since his arrival at the hospital. They saw Aradia walk to the other side of the hospital where the operation rooms were.

"So you said your mom liked fiduspawn" Gamzee asked looking at the nurse. Tavros looked at him a bit shocked at the sudden statement.

"Uh ya we use to have lots of fun playing she liked the lizard beasts but i am a fan of the bull looking ones" he looked down at his hands.

"She sounds nice maybe i can meet her one day" Gamzee said asking more than just saying. Tavros shook his head.

"No you can't she's dead she died in the car crash that broke my leg" Tavros told him in a shaky breath. Gamzee slowed his motion to an almost stop at hearing what Tavros had told him. His smile fell as he looked down at the teary eyed teen.

"Oh... thats... terrible are you ok" Gamzee asked. Tavros looked shocked at his words he was so used to hearing "oh sorry to hear that" or "it'll get better soon" but never has anyone asked how he was. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He just blinked gaping at the air as he looked down slowly till he was looking at his hands again.

"Hey you two come quick" Aradia told them sticking her head out of one of the rooms. Gamzee rolled Tavros into the room, the two stayed silent with saddened frowns on their face. Once they entered the room Gamzee was told to remove his shirt and put on a hospital rob while some nurses picked Tavros up and placed him on one of the beds. Once Gamzee put on the robe he laid down on the other bed beside Tavros. One of the nurses applied a cold substance on his arm where it bent. They did the same to Tavros then brought out a thin tube with needles on either side. Gamzee tensed up at the sight he gulped loudly getting Tavros attention"Scared" he asked calmly. Gamzee looked at him fear clear on his face. "Nope" he said in an unusual high pitched voice. Tavros laughed slightly he reached his hand over the rail of the bed. Gamzee did the same holding Tavros's hand he turned his head and looked up at the doctor standing above him.

"Wow you're even more of a wuzz then taaaaaaaavros" she laughed. She took the one end of the tube and positioned it at Gamzee's vein. He turned his head and looked away from the doctor. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the needle enter him. He felt another squeeze from his hand as the other held it tightly indicating that one of the nurses was doing the same thing to him. Gamzee smiled slightly at the squeezing.

"Ok transfer the blood" the doctor said sounding annoyed. The blood from Gamzee started pouring into the thin tube and entering Tavros. Gamzee squeezed his hand at the feeling. Tavros made quite pained noises making him turn his head to look at him. He started laughing nervously once he saw the tube. Tavros looked at him biting his lip stopping his noises.

"Hee sup blood brother" Gamzee giggled a little trying to forget about the tube. Tavros giggled at the sentence slight color coming back to his skin. Gamzee smiled at him happy at what he was doing. Gamzee didn't remember much after that since he passed out from the terror but he did remember tavros's cold hand on his warm hand.


	2. surprise appearance

"Arena" someone called to her in the nurses change room. She turned her head to a cheerful Aradia. She smiled at her.

"Someone's happy" Arena told her putting on a black shirt.

"Tavros is going into surgery and Gamzee's being put into his room for the night. The blood transfer was a success.... tinkerbull would be so happy" Aradia grabbed her shirt from the hem pulling it over her head then pulling it off her arms and tucking it away in her locker. Arena watched with a slight scared look on her face as Aradia took off her pants and grabbed some clothes from inside the locker.

"Hey can someone help me vwith this" they turned to the man that had just entered the room. He was dressed in a tux with an untied bow around his neck.

"Ooh cronus you look so handsome" Arena told him giggling.

"wvell you knowv i can dress like this for you anytime sugar" he said giving a smirk. "Cronus" Aradia said in a surprised tone. He put his hands out in surrender as Arena walked over to him.

"I am sorry i am just nerwvous i havwen't been on a real date before just buying drinks and then wve go back to my place ah i just don't wvanna screw this up by being wvell me" he rambled on as Arena tied up his bowtie.

"Aw Cronus then just be yourself not the fake you, you put on" Aradia told him as Arema slapping his cheek gently. He sighed relaxing his shoulders a bit. Arena made a disgusted face.

"augh have a tictac or two gross" Cronus put his hand in front of his face, breathing into it so he could smell just how bad his breath was. He made a similar expression sticking out his tongue.

"Here catch" Aradia told him tossing him a thing of tic tacs.

"Why do you have this" he asked holding the pack. He opened it up looking at the woman who was putting on her grey skirt that hovered above her ankles.

"Well because .... doc scratch use to make comments on my breath so i figured if i always had tick tacks and had one after every meal then he wouldn't make comments ok" she said angrily grabbing her grey bag."Ok" the two replied in surrender not wanting to anger her anymore.

"Come one Cronus i'll walk you out" she said walking out the room. Cronus followed her into the halls.

"Hey so did you hear your brothers been submitted to the hospital after being found in the boys locker room with both wrists cut opened" She raised her head and looked at the silent man who stared at the ground.

"Ya I heard but I'm too mad at him right nowv to see him" he admitted. The atmosphere turning gloomy as Aradia watched the nurse sulk.

"But beside that howv vwas your day" Aradia gleamed at the question.

"Tavros had his blood transfer and is now in surgery with Roxy.... He just won't be able to use his leg for a year or so till the bone heals but that's to be expected " Aradia realized but she quickly shoved the thought of tavros not being able to walk out of her head.

"No it's ok because at least he'd be able to live" she smiled taking in a deep breath. Cronus smiled at her.

"You know doll if you want a child to care for I can gladly-oof" Cronus was cut off by pain as Aradia elbowed him.

"Cronus you have a girlfriend" she spat in a jokingly angery tone. He rubbed his side and laughed.

"I vwas only joking"

"Mmhmmm" she moved her mouth to the side making a face of disbelief as she laughed.

"Besides me and you can have fun right my date isn't for another few minutes" that comment earned him a disgusted look from Aradia and another stab in the side.

"Owv I vwas joking honest ...owv ok to far" he kept holding his side bending over a bit as he walked, they walked passed the front desk.

"Hey Aradia, Roxy wants you to talk to makaras dad as soon as possible" meehna said from the chair at the front. Aradia nodded her head at her giving a thumbs up.

"Man that girl newver givwes up, didn't her and mister crooker break up like twvo days ago" Aradia nodded.

"Ya well that was just a fling so" they walked outside into the cool air. Aradia shivered looking up at Cronus.

"Are you sure you want that date to be on a balcony" she asked him.

"Ya she loves the balcony it makes her feel like she's free from all the ignorant people" he replied with a smile. Aradia smiled at him as he blushed"aw" she said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up" he told her. A cab came rolling up to the hospital. Cronus looked at Aradia again. She gestured her hand out.

"Go ahead you have some where important to be" she offered. He smiled at her thanking her again before opening the door and sliding inside. After he closed the cab's door he drove off. Aradia watched as it drove away she waved goodbye to it. Cronus told the cabbie the name of the restaurant. He grew even more nervous as he was driven through town. He replayed everyone's encouraging words in his mind hopping his date would accept him. He didn't actually care if she was ugly or fat he only said that to seem shallow hopping Aradia or meehna would have hit him or something to take his mind off this date tonight.

"Here we are" said the cabbie holding out his hand for the cash.

"Oh thanks" Cronus said still in a daze. He reached into his wallet and took out some money giving it to the man. He put his wallet back in the front pocket of his pants before stepping out. He looked up seeing the floor where the restaurant was located. He gulped at how intimidating it was. He lowered his chin so he was facing the entrance. Cronus grabbed his tie, straightening it again. He pulled down the sleeves of his tux then the hem."Ok let's do this lets meet kankri wvantas".

He reached the top of the building which had the restaurant inside. He took one last deep breath before leaving the elevator. He stopped In front of the reservations desk.

"Hello sir do you have a reservations to dine here this evening" said the woman in a graceful tone.

"VWhat oh yes um ampora party for two i-I-iiii mean table for two" he stammered out swallowing hard at the raven haired woman. Instead of the girl kicking him out she just chuckled through closed lips. He looked at her kinda shocked.

"You remind me of another customer who came in not to long ago also under the reservation of ampora" she smiled chuckling again. She had very pale skin and a slim body, the black dress she wore made her waist line very noticeable. The dress touched the floor and opened up at her leg showing smooth pale skin It was open back and looked very good on her. But Cronus payed her body no mind to wrapped up in the nervous anticipation he felt.

"This way" she started walking her hips moving side to side with more sexual appeal then the girls at the hospital. Cronus followed looking across the room to the glass doors leading to the balcony .

"Here we are a seat on the balcony let me know if you wish to move somewhere that's more comfortable" with that she left leaving him at the door that lead to the balcony. Cronus put a shaky hand on the door and pushed it opened. There was only one table out there. It was dressed with a red cloth. There was a single rose in a clear vase and menus on either side of the table in front of the chairs. Cronus didn't see his date, sighing in relief he took a seat tapping the table with his finger as his leg bounced. He was getting antsy with how nervous he was.

"I can't do this I can't there's just no vway kanakri's to great for a guy like me, she's so considerate and smart I can't be with a smart girl I am too stupid for that owwwvvv" Cronus put his head in his hands as he continued to mumble.

******

Aradia grew tired of waiting and decided to walk home instead "Vvvrr it's colder than usual for an april" she held her arms trying to keep warm. Her cheeks and nose were already red. A gust of wind came her way pushing her long hair back. She shook at the contact. A black car was going down the street but came to a stop beside Aradia. She moved away from the car now on the other side of the sidewalk she was walking on. She didn't stop walk in fact she picked up her pace. The drivers door opened.

"Hey you need a ride" Aradia stopped she recognized the voice. She turned to see the driver in disbelief of who she thought it might be.

Standing outside the car door was doctor scratch. He had a green shirt on with white suspenders and a white jacket over top. Aradia was surprised to see him. She walked suspiciously to the car. Scratch got back in the vacuole while Aradia opened the passenger's door and slipped into the car closing the door with a loud bang. She was obviously mad to had of been saved from the cold by an even colder man. Scratch started driving forward keeping quiet about the door. Aradia looked at him confused after a moment.

"I didn't tell you where I live" she tensed as her muscles warmed up in the car.

"You didn't have to I know almost everything remember" he sounded pleased with himself. Aradia was feeling creeped out.

"Wait are you tell me you stalk people because that's agents the law" Scratches smile faded he looked like he had just lost a war with himself.

"Scratch.... You're kinda scaring me with that face" Aradia admitted sitting as close to the door as she could. "Sorry" was all he said. The car fell silent as Aradia kept an eye on scratch. She blushed a little after staring at him looking out the window instead. The car stopped in front of a small house.

"Thank you" Aradia whispered softly, stepping out of the car. She closed the door lighter this time. She shivered at the cold air wrapping her hands on her arms. She walked up to the house and got out her keys putting them in the keyhole. She pushed the door opened once she heard a click and extracted the key from the door. Scratch watched as she walked inside and closed the door. He sighed to himself leaning his head back in his seat.

"I know almost everything but one thing I can't seem to understand is you" he turned his head so he was looking at the door. He sat up straight then started his car. Aradia watched from the blinds as he drove away.

"Man I hope Cronus's night is going better than mine" she petted the cat that sat on her lap. She sat down full on the couch and turned on the tv.

*****

A woman came out onto the balcony where Cronus sat in self loathing.

"So there you are ampora" she said. Cronus looked up from the ground to see another slim girl. But this one wore an orange dress and had more peach coloured skin then the last. She had short blond hair and was shorter than the other girl.

"Hey lalonde" his voice cracked, she smirked at the raven haired man.

"You look cold how would you like to join your date now" she chuckled. Cronus looked surprised he then mentally cursed himself for keeping her waiting.

"Ya just a sec... fuck just fuck" he breathed out cursing himself out loud.

"Come one" she told him opening the door. Cronus got up and followed her off the balcony into the actual restaurant.

"I found him for you" she chuckled again once they got to the table. Cronus sat down as the person lalonde was talking to thanked her. Cronus looked across the table thinking the voice sounded a little deep for a girl. To his surprise there was a small man in a black tux with a red tie sitting across from him.

"Um hi" the man smiled sheepishly as he blushed.

"Your a- ... sorry uh excuse me a sec i am gonna go warm up a little i am much more enjoyable when i am warm uh" Cronus told blushing at how that sounded, "sorry ill be right back" he got up and walked to the bathroom leave kankri alone again. The man sighed as he watched his date walk off. Cronus stepped into the washroom breathing irregular. He went up to the sink turning it on then splashing his face with water. He looked Into the mirror he was a little purple from being outside. He grabbed his phone going through his contacts till he found 'ram'. He clicked on the number bring the phone to his ear waiting for a response.

Aradia turned off the faucet to her tub. She dipped her fingers into the water smiling at its warmth. She crossed her arms grabbing the hem of her shirt then lifting them up bringing her shirt with them. They became uncrossed when the shirt left her head. She tossed it on to the ground. She unhooked her bra when her phone went off.

"What now" she grabbed it off the bathroom counter. The caller read 'fishie daddy' Aradia snorted at the name then hit accept the call.

"Hello" she said putting the phone in between her shoulder and ear.

"Aradia help I am freaky out" she heard a man freaking out on the other end.

"What's wrong Cronus is your date to hot" she teased taking the straps of her bra off her arms sending it to the floor with her shirt.

"No vwell.. More cute then anything vwait no augh my dates a dude" Aradia stopped taking her skirt off at his words shocked at what he said.

"Wait what kankri's a guy"

"Yes vwhat do I do help" he was begging at this point. Aradia rolled her eyes then continued to disrobe.

"Well there's only one thing you can do and that's go back out there have a lovely dinner be a gentleman then after the evening when your alone sit at home and think about your life choices wondering about your sexuality" she giggled.

"I mean you must like this guy a lot if he made you nervous you're not one to get nervous, plus you don't wanna hurt his feelings humor him with one date and if you find you don't like it let him down easy but go through with the whole date first" she stepped into the tube.

"Ya ok thanks Aradia" he hung up leaving Aradia to her warm water in quite.

Cronus walked out of the bathroom. He spotted kankri at the other side of the restaurant. He looked a little sad making Cronus feel a guilty. He started walking towards the table trying to walk past some of the waiters that were in his path. One walked by with a rose from outside. Cronus reached for the flower taking it out of the vase unnoticed. He continued to walk over to the table.

"Hey got you something" he said nervously handing kankri the rose.

"Oh thank you" he blushed taking the rose. Cronus sat down at the table smiling politely at the other man. He smiled back with a small forced smile.

"Are you warmed up now" kankri asked."Ya" Cronus had to press his teeth together tightly to stop himself from say anything inappropriate. Kankri gave another smile this one less forced than the last. He set the rose down inside the vase at the table and opened his menu scanning for something he liked. Cronus did the same.The woman in Orange walked up with a notebook a moment later.

"Oh you're still here I guess that means Cronus hasn't scared you off yet new record" she laughed. Cronus glared at her ready to retort but decided against it trying to be a gentleman. Kankri on the other hand did not have the same control.

"That was highly rude especially from an employee, if I am not mistaken you're not aloud to insult a customer in fact you can lose your job just from looking at one the wrong way let alone what could happen if you downright insulted one, and to come up here saying that is an insult to both of us of course I am still here because despite the faculty the food here is quite enjoyable, I am here with Cronus because he's my date and actually a very intriguing individual so there will be no 'yet's' interacting he will eventually scare me off why don't you do the job you are supposed to be doing instead of insulting your customers or does your manager need to be informed of your behavior" kankri turned back to his menu. Lalonde looked at him a little stunned then annoyed. She turned to Cronus who had a big smile on his face as he looked at kankri. He then turned to lalond with a smuggled look upon him.

"You heard the man I think I'd like to order now"

"Fine what would you like" she asked a little bitterly. Cronus looked at kankri.

"Um just the steak for me and some red wine" lalond curled her lips sucking in some air. Kankri looked at her but kept his head in place.

"Good choice" she forced a polite smiled then turned to kankri.

"I think I'll just have the chicken with some water" he handed her his menu. She took it then reached over and grabbed Cronus's. She walked off without another word. Kankri looked across him to see Cronus smiling at him. Kankri blushed avoiding eye contact.

"What is it" he asked becoming shy.

"Nothing it's just that was so awesome what you did back there no ones ever put rose in her place like that except her brother" Cronus said sounding pleased with what kankri had done.

"Oh... sorry I have the tendency to run my mouth" he fiddled slightly with the end of the tablecloth looking down at his fingers.

"It's ok I thought it was cute how you didn't sit back and take her insults" Cronus gave a little chuckle. Kankri grew even redder when the other called him cute.

"T-thank you" he said with a nervous tone. Cronus couldn't help but think he looked so cute like that. His smiled went from toothy to a small closed one. Kankri looked up for a second to see Cronus smiling at him In a dreamy manner. This made him even more nervous. Cronus just laughed a little at the others movements.

"Sorry I didn't mean to stare" he apologized. Kankri looked up fully at him, his bushy hair bouncing with his movements.

"So um how was your day" kankri tried to change the subject.

"Um good you know gave a girl batteries for her hearing aid and watched her walk off with a dude in a skeleton suit with purple shorts that was weird uh how about your day" he asked finding he was rambling about nonsense.

"Who me oh uh It was normal, I did have to spend four extra hours in court because the judge was being incompetent and kept forgetting the information being passed around in the court room, not to mention the aponint lawyer in the court wasn't even using law tactics and actually doing his job no instead she was using sex appeal and since the court was full of straight men she was winning. Now I have to go over all the information and come up with a new strategy by Friday and.... I am rambling again aren't i" cronus sat up a bit smiling at him.

"It's fine i like hearing you talk you hawve a swveet wvoice" kankri looked shocked for a moment before laughing.

"Vwhat, vwaht so funny" he asked kinda concerned.

"Oh i am sorry i don't mean to laugh i just thought that was a writing quirk i didn't think it was part of your accent" cronus's smile faded feeling a little hurt everyone always made fun of his accent when they hear it since it's rare and kinda weird.

"I am sorry... wow that was mean of me i-i'm so sorry"kankri bit his lip. He looked down feeling ashamed. Rose came by with the food setting it down on the table along with the shampain.

"I thought i asked for vwine" he asked rose. She sighed at him irritated.

"You did but i decided on shampine because wine makes you-" she glanced at Kankri "unagreeable" she added. Cronus looked from her to kankri who was beating himself up mentally. He nodded at rose, "Thanks" he told her. She smiled and swayed a bit in her stands "my Cronus your different" she spoke then turned to leave. Kankri glared her way then looked at Cronus who stared at her with a blank expression on his face.

"Huh that's super creepy" he spoke then smiled at Kankri.

"Creepy how might I ask" he seemed jealously intrigued.

"Because she vwas flirting, that just creeps me out" he shivered "I vwhatched her grow up she's like a little sister to me" Kankri seemed to relax at the information. The two smiled at the moment slowly becoming more relaxed.

*****

Gamzee woke up late at night to a darkroom. He heard they monitors beeping in the room and could feel the machine was hooked up to him. "The fuck" he said sleepily. He sat up finding he was alone in the room. He scratched his arm starting to get scared.

"Blood bro you in here" he asked hoping someone would respond but he heard nothing. Gamzee brought his knees to his chest hopping that Tavros had made it through his surgery. He looked towards the window hearing the rain hit the window. He remembered when he was little and it use to storm.

Young Gamzee hid under a table in his livingroom shaking as the lightning struck and thunder fallowed. He started crying tears running down his face as he screamed."Gamzee" he heard a soft voice call to him. He ran out from under the table clinging to the woman who spoke.

"Hey my little juggalo it's ok hey listen when the lightning hits count the seconds till you hear thunder hits if you get higher than ten it means it's far away and can't hurt you" Gamzee looked up at the woman. She had purple grey hair and black eyes with pale skin and rosy cheeks.

Gamzee watched as lightning struck counting out loud to himself. He was cut off at thirty two by the thunder. He listened to it unfazed by the noise. He continued this action until he gradually fell asleep in his sitting position.


	3. Start or end?

The next day Aradia walked into the change room with a cup of coffee. She yawned upon entering the room clearly still sleepy "Hey" she said quietly. Cronus perked up when she entered the room.

"Hey thank you so much" he spoke to her from his spot on the bench in front of the lockers. She stared at him a moment confused as to what he was talking about. When it clicked she seemed to wake up.

"Oh ya how'd it go" she asked, the other nurses crowded over sitting on the ground or on the bench getting ready for the day.

"Awvsome i took your advwise and vwas myself, so vwe sat there for hours just talking till Kanya kicked us out, then Vwe veers stuck in the rain and ran to my place laughing. Man Kankri can laugh, by the time vwe get there vwe vwere drenched so i give him a pair of my cloths while he borrowed my shovwer and i vwarm up my hair in the sink. So after i change i grab my fawvorite movwie grease" everyone groaned at the mention of the movie. "Shut up, so he comes out of the bathroom in my ovwer sized shirt vwich looks so cute on him and vwe curl up on the couch vwith a blanket as vwe vwatch the movwie and get this he knowvs all the songs so vwe sang along to evwery one he said it vwas the most fun he had in years and he wvants a second date" the whole room smiled at him and gasped.

"That's great Cronus" Roxy told him hugging him. Aradia gave him a thumbs up with her one hand.

"Ok meet you guys out there" he smiled widely giggling as he left.

"Wow i have never seen him so happy" Arena told them putting on the top to her uniform. The three other girls nodded their heads smiling at the door.

"Hey Aradia ask about the dad" Roxy told in a demanding tone pointing at her. Aradia rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Ok I'll ask" she giggled removing her shirt to put on her nurses shirt.

"Oh how was the surgery did he make it" Aradia asked changing her bottoms.

"I don't wanna jinx anything you know but he did make it and the surgery was a complete success he's just gonna be resting for the next week before leaving the hospital" she responded a frown clear on her face. She put her on her black jacket and her pink scarf.

"What is it there's something you're not telling me" Aradia glared at her wanting answers. Roxy looked away biting her lip. She sighed then looked at Aradia with a saddened expression.

"Tavros's dad called he yelled at damara about.... Refusing to as he said 'let the man who killed my love' into his home" Aradias eyes widened at her words."What" she asked unsure of what she heard.

"Apparently he did have the money he was just refusing to pay and *sigh* your not Gona like this but he's skipping town Damara said she heard him packing a suit case" Aradias eyes widend with anger she trembled with rage as she clenched her teeth and fists. Aradia charged out of the room pushing one of the other employes in her path.

"Damn it Roxy I told you not to tell her till she got off today" Meehana put her hands on her hips. She turned to the door grabbing her purse and leaving the room. Roxy sighed to herself wishing she hadn't said anything.

Gamzee sat in a small room he had slept in getting examined by Vriska.

"All right you're healthy and junk so you can leave now" she said not trying to mask her annoyance. Gamzee smiled at her then took off the hospital robe. He threw on his black shirt and exited the room. For some reason he felt uneasy and found it hard to smile. He walked passed the employes to the waiting room/exit. He was surprised by who he saw at the front desk. Eridan rolled his eyes at his brother who was scolding him.

"Hey Eridan" he said smiling at the familiar face. Eridan looked shocked before looking back at his brother as if an idea had popped into his head.

"As you can see my friend his here noww so good by" he grabbed Gamzee's arm and pulled him to the door.

"Uh what are you doing here" Gamzee asked once they were outside.

"I don't wwanna talk about it" he held on tighter to Gamzee's arm.

"Uh Eridan can you let go of me" he asked in a more serious tone than usual. Eridan looked taken back by the tone and realised his arm, distancing himself from the jugglo enthusiast.

"You ok gam you don't seem like yourself" he asked noticing the unusual frown on his paint smeared face.

"Ya fine I just... I need to talk to karkat that's all" he put his hands in his Jean pockets. Eridan looked at the ground giving up on trying to talk to him. The two walked in silence till they hit a crossroads.

"I livve this wway" Eridan pointed to the left path.

"Karkat lives this way" he pointed to the right. The two stood there in silence for a moment.

"You never saw me ok I was never at the hospital" Eridan finally said. Gamzee nodded turning to walk right. Eridan turned and walked left.

*****

Tavros woke up to the loud noise of the heart monitor. He smiled when he woke up happy to be in less pain than usual. He looked at his arm were a small hole was hardly noticeable.

"Someone's happy" Roxy stepped into his room. Tavros looked at her still smiling.

"Ya I am a blood brother" he said to her. Roxy giggled.

"Are you leaving" he asked noticing her outfit. She nodded at him.

"Ya I am heading out right now I just wanted to see how you're doing" a guilty smile fell on her face.

"I am great thanks to the surgery and the blood donation. Look I am turning brown again" he smiled looking down at his Carmel colored skin.

"That you are hehehe" she laughed nervously. "Ah... Well if things continue like this then you can leave in about a week bye Tavros get better" she waved at him fake giggling. He waved to her giggling as well. She closed the door letting go of a breath she held. She groaned to herself placing a hand over her face.

"Couldn't tell him huh" Aradia asked standing outside the door. Roxy removed her hand looking at her in surpris.

"What are you doing I thought you stormed off" she asked standing up straight.

"I did but on my way to the phone I realized 'there's no point right now I'll have to talk to him after my shift' " her smile long gone as she looked from the door to her friend. Roxy sighed.

"I feel so bad for him and it's not like you can take him into custody not with your record and I can't do it I have a worse record" Aradia blinked looking down at the ground. Roxy walked to her patting her shoulder.

"Who knows maybe something great will happen to him in the next week he's still sixteen so maybe he'll be put in foster care" Roxy forced a smile at Aradia who slowly looked at her. She nodded forcing a smile as well. The two breathed in deeply walking away from one another.

****

Gamzee knocked on a grey door attached to a big house. The door opened showing a tall scruffy man. He smiled down at Gamzee moving out of the way of the teen.

"Thanks mister vantas" he smiled at the man while taking his shoes off. He walked up the stairs passing the kitchen and living room. He knocked on a brown door with warning signs on it before opening the door and walking inside.

"GOD DAMN IT DAD. Oh it's you what do you want" the teen inside yelled. He stood at his window holding a pair of binoculars.

"Watching the neighbors again" he chuckled closing the door.

"What. Well Ya... His friend is over ok those two douches are plotting something I just know it" he looked out the window with his binoculars. Two boys say in a room in the house beside karkats. One sat on the edge of the bed laughing while the other held i toy mic to his mouth and seemed to be beat boxing.

"Diabolical" the teen spoke. He gasped quickly ducking under his window and throwing his binoculars somewhere.

"Did they look out the window" Gamzee asked from his spot on the purple bed.

"NO. Maybe. SHUT UP what do you want" he asked crossing his legs and scratching his black hair.

"I went to the hospital yesterday" he spoke bluntly. The boy on the floor jolted up rushing to the bed sitting beside his friend.

"A boy needed a blood donation or transfer or something so I helped him. Heh he was really cute and mother fuckin sweet. But I blacked out after the transfer I woke up to the thunder storm last night and... I thought about her again" Gamzee looked away from the other.

"Oh Gamzee. I am sorry but hey you saved a life right" Gamzee smiled at his words.

"Ya we're blood brothers now I hope he comes to hussie high I'd love to hang out with him again" he blushed looking at his friends.

"Ya and he can meet the rest of are dysfunctional friends" the two laughed. Gamzee looked out the window.

"Hey karkat I think you got their attention" karkat looked out the window. He stood up to get a better view and walked over to the window. The two boys were looking into his window with a shared pair of binoculars. Karkat growled he opened his window. The two boys did the same. Karkat stuck his head out.

"FUCK OFF" he shouted then pulled away and closed the window."Man what stockers" he turned to Gamzee who just laughed at him.

*****

Aradia had been consistently checking the time waiting for when her shift ended. It had been a long day but finally it was over and she could talk to mister nitram. She rushed out of the change room pulling up her skirt and holding her bag strap in her teeth. She had a hassle putting on her jacket. She finally made it outside huffing at the crowed of people she had to pass through. She walked out to the street not even wanting to try and get a cab at this late hour. She was about to cross the street to get off the hospital property when a loud honk made her jump. She glared behind her at the shiny black car with the licence plate 'scratch'. She groaned walking over to the car and opening the door. She sat inside closing the door.

"You groan but you still get in" scratch said smugly.

"Can you just drive me to 234 bulldrive" she curled up on the seat. His smile faded. He turned down the street to get to bulldrive.

"So you're going to talk to Mister nitram" he asked.

"Ya. Go a head and tell me I am being irrational" she said sarcastically. The car was silent. She looked at scratch a worried look upon her face.

"Scratch are you ok" she asked her voice quiet and soft. He blushed slamming on the breaks. Aradia jolted forward using her arm to keep from hitting the dashboard.

"Red light" he cleared his throat.

"Are you fucking serious jesus" she looked out the window in front of her. Her glare softened when she saw scratches reflection. He clinched his teeth shut as he mentally cursed himself. He started driving the car again.

"He won't let Tavros live with him anymore since he blames him for the car crash" she started trying to lighten the mood. He stayed silent. They soon arrived at the house. The lights flowed outside the windows. Aradia opened her door stepping outside.

"I don't suppose you would wait for me" she gave a nervous smile. He turned to her smiling his normal smug grin.

"Well I do have a dinner to get to so we'll see how long you take time is money after all" she rolled her eyes with a smile. She slammed the door not hard enough to wreck the car but just enough to irritate him. She walked up to the house her smile showing no sign of leaving. She knocked on the door. The man that opened the door looked like a tall, buff tavros. Aradia blushed at the man.

"Aradia how nice of you to visit please come in" he stepped out of the way letting her inside. She walked inside a bit hesitantly.

"Hello Summoner is Rufio here" she asked looking around.

"No he's out with some friends making preparations to stay, now what brings you along" he closed the door walking into the living room and sitting down. Aradia held on to her bags strap tightly. She sat down right next to the armrest of the couch.

"Is there something on your mind you seem more nervous than usual" he asked noticing her behavior.

"Ah yes sorry I am a little" she took a deep breath remembering docs words. " I am on a time limit as my ride has other plans so I'll make this brief you called the hospital saying you were not going to allow Tavros to stay with you and that you were leaving town since you believe he had killed your wife when really it was the truck drivers fault and he has been arrested" she told in a professional tone.

"It is his fault my little tinkerbull was always so careful except when it came to that boy. If she got hit its because he distracted her not because some reckless driving" he sat up yelling at her.

"Ohmygod it's true you're terrible that's your son you're talking about, he didn't murder his own mother" she stood up. "Have you seen him have you becuase he's in really bad shape or at least he was until the makaras donated blood" she yelled.

"What" he stood up towering over her. "That assholes blood runs through his veins now" He shouted at her.

"No his sons which he is actually a very nice boy... Wait how do you know the makaras" she asked her voice lower than before.

"He's my boss at the tattoo parlor or was, with that assholes blood in him he's double dead to me"

"What where is this coming from why are you being such and ass hole" she yelled at him.

"I think you should leave" he almost hissed at her.

"No not till we settle this".

Scratch sat in his car texting some people the reasonings he would be late to his dinner party. He looked up when he heard Aradia. He looked at the house to see the strong man who opened the door throw her out and let her drop to the ground.

"Get off my property and leave me alone or I'll call, the police" he yelled at her then slammed the door. She got up grabbing her bag and pulling it up her arm.

"Ass hole your son needs you" she grabbed a rock on his lawn and tossed it at his window. The window broke and he yelled. Aradia ran as fast as she could to scratches car. He opened the door before she made it and she jumped inside. He drove away at a fast pass as Summoner stormed out of his house yelling at her. As they drove she quickly closed the door then buckled herself in. She looked back to see him holding the rock and shouting. She turned back laughing at the situation. Scratch looked over at her first concerned then happy.

"Sorry I turned you into the getaway" she told him sighing her smile fading her agility draining.

"It's alright it's been awhile since I've been a getaway or even the criminal" she snorted at his words.

"What when have you ever been a criminal I find that hard to believe" he chuckled with her laugh. The car fell silent again.

"Hey do you wanna come to my dinner party tonight there's lots of interesting people there" he asked his smile growing. "sure why not" she agreed.

"Ok but not dressed like that" he did look at her outfit.

"What what's wrong with the way I am dressed" she looked down at her raggedy jacket and her tank top, and her old grey skirt with holes in it thanks to her cats. She looked over at Scratch who had a white tux on with a green bow tie and green undershirt.

"Ok I see your point" she sat leaned back in the seat. "but I don't own a dress" ."Thats alright I have some old dresses from my ex you can wear" she raised a brow at him at the word ex.

"I didn't know you were married" she seemed a little saddened by the news.

"Yes to a beautiful woman, we were only married for a year before she divorced me and took half my money with her" He frowned at the memorie.

"heh sounds like my mother" Aradia told him. Again the car fell silent.

"let me ask you something is damara your sister" he seemed unsure.

"Aren't you the guy who knows many things" she teased. She stopped when he didn't respond.

"Ah no I am her cousin. I say mother because her mom acted like a mother figure since mine was killed during a fire. Damara was your ex's daughter wasn't she" scratch nodded at her question. "wow small world" she smiled painfully looking out the window. They pulled up to a mansion with white walls but the walls inside were green. Scratched looked over at Aradia who stared out his window.

"Impressed" he said in his know it all tone. She cackled turning to him.

"What's with all the white and green" she asked not really wanting an answer.

"Come on we'll go in the back door I don't want my guests to see you like that" he gestured to her whole being.

"Thanks love you to" she said sarcastically with a smile. She stepped out of the car closing the door and staring up at the big house. Scratch sat in the car blushing at her words. He swallowed hard then reached for the door knob and stepped out of the car.

"This way" He told her walking over to his garden. She followed him through the gardens stone path to the back door. He led her up a pair of green carpeted stairs.

"Impressed yet" he chuckled.

"So much green, I am swoon" she smiled at him smugly. He opened a door at the end of the hall. 

"I'll wait out here don't be too long" she walked in rolling her eyes. She looked at the big room that was red and gold very different from the rest of the house. She walked over to the vanity looking at the jewels that laid on the wooden beauty set.

"Wow mom you were one lucky lady why did you leave him" she looked into the mirror. She took a small black elastic hair tie from off the beauty set. She took the front part of her hair and braided it into small braids then tied them under her hair.

"I'll show you I can be prettier than her" she glanced at the door, wondering about her own jealous for a moment.

Scratch looked at his gold and green watch it had been twenty minutes and he was starting to get inpatient. He sighed to himself.

"What are you doing english" He asked himself. The door to the room opened and Aradia stepped out. Scratch was taken aback at the sight. Aradias messy curly hair was now perfectly curled and her fronts were braided back over her hair, once they met they joined the rest of her long curls. She wore a somewhat puffy red dress with faded gears on it, she wore a light brown lipstick and only mascara.

"You like did 'I' impress you" she smirked at him. He didn't respond he only started making her feel uncomfortable"uh scratch" she said in a small voice. He blinked coming out of his hazy, He smiled.

"Well color me impressed I didn't think you could look this good" he held out his arm for her to take.

"Carful scratch you just gave me a compliment" she teased. He chuckled at her. They walked down the stairs and down the hall. They turned into a large seating room. Inside were seven men in green suits with numbers on their hats and a woman with a black dress on. She was smoking and drinking scotch. Aradia swallowed hard at the sight of the woman, strangely enough she was the most intimidating person in the room.

"Gentleman, snowman, this is Aradia Megido a colleague of mine from the hospital" he introduced her, snow glared at her.

"Aradia these are the felts this is itchy" he pointed to a small man playing cards in the back of the room."Hey how you doin" he said not really wanting an answer. "and that's doze, trace and clover" he moved her attention to the three men at the open bar. "Fin, Die, crowbar" the three men sitting on the couches grunted a hello to her. "stick, sawbuck, match stick" the three standing by the clock on the other side grunted a hello as well. "eggs, biscuits, quarters, and cans" he gestured to the last one sitting across from itchy and playing a game of cards.

"Hey doll face welcome to the English manor" he took off his hat and bowed to her. Aradia blushed at the polite behavior.

"Thank you very much" she told him. He smiled at her putting his hat back on his head and returning to the game. The other woman in the room cleared her throat annoyed she didn't get an interdiction.

"And this is snowman" he encouraged Aradia to walk into the room closer to the other woman.

"Hmm she looks like your ex wife" snowman told looking the girl up and down.

"Your blind snowman she looks nothing like her" crew bar interjected, snowman huffed.

"Don't mind her she's a jealous girl why not come play a game of card with old crowbar" he laughed to himself grabbing a deck of cards. She nodded and walked over with more confidence then she thought she had. Itchy stood up offering his seat to her, she thanked him then sat down.

"So scratch to what do we owe this pleasure, you know we're all fairly busy" crowbar spoke.

"Yes and I thank you all for taking care of my businesses but your all here because someone broke a rule and traded part of my company" he looked at die. Everyone turned to him as he chugged the remainder of his drink.

"I didn't do nothin" he clamed, not looked behind him.

"See I don't believe that because you were Incharge of the bank and as of this afternoon the money started disappearing and when I went to look into it what do I find, can you tell me what I found die" the man tensed. Aradia looked at scratch then at the man at the bar. He sighed and stood up from his seat, he turned to face the room.

"I didn't sell it I-i lost it. In a game of poker. With Duce" the whole room groaned. Aradia was confused by everything, what company, what bank, who was Duce, who exactly is scratch. "I'll get it back" he told. Scratch sighed and straightened up his stands.

"No crewbar will get it back, aside from that how's everything elts looking" crowbar turned to him in his seat.

"The chines and idian trayed systems are at their highest rate since 2007, the Tabaco company has bought another factory and employed another hundred people, the 'horse national bank' has fired seven people and despit the short hands have raised efficiency by ten percent, and lastly the English hospital has made enough extra money to either buy a frozen yogurt machine from health foods, a smoothy machine, or replies the old tv in the lounge room" he updated. Scratch sat in a white chair with his legs crossed. He stared at crowbar while thinking.

"Hmm I wonder what would be better for the staff, Aradia thoughts" they all glanced at the girl in red. She looked up from her shakes hands that held her cards to scratch who stared smugly at her. For a second she gaped at the air until his smile processed in her mind. She smiled then looked at her cards.

"Smoothy machine, it creates meals in a cup that are easy to acces and quick to devour making the staff more energetic and shows the visitors that we stay healthy so we can take care of the patients" she placed a few cards on the table with the pile. The room seemed amazed by her answer while scratch stared at her proudly. Snowman glared at her as itchy complemented her intelligence. Aradia placed all her cards down presenting them to her challenger. They were astonched by her hand she was very good at card games. One by one the felts played agenst her in a verity of card games and each time she won. As they were beat they left the house, going to take care of business elts were. Aradia collected the scattered deck as crowbar stood and left the room in defeat. She was carful not to harm them as she shuffled. Snowman blew out smoke from her pipe to the rythum of the song in the background. The record skipped indecating that the record was scratched.

"A scratched record how fitting" snowman said taking a puff of her pipe. Scratch swirled his glass, hopping she would stop talking. Snowman looked at Aradia with a smile "once preduced a bueatuful sound is now anoying and bothersome." Aradia placed the deck on the table and stood "thank you for letting me barrow the dress" she told scratch. She walked to the door way leaving the room to travel up the stairs. She felt accomplished by snowman a jealousy.


	4. A small story of Terezi the chemicaly blind Pyrop

A high school girl walked up and down the aisle of the small twenty four hour store. She grabbed a tin of Cotten candy and cherry soda in a bottle. She placed the items on the table making the cashier sigh. He rang her up lazely, she gave him the money and he bagged her stuff. She exited the store and reached into her pocket. She laughed at the stolen gum in her hand and threw a piece into her mouth. She started walking down the parking lot with a skip in her step at her success. She started humming a little song as she walked down the street, completely unaware of the person in the shadows fallowing her.

A block away a teenage boy walked angerly down the street kicking the rocks on the floor. He pulled his sleeves down, getting cold. He put his hands in his pockets and huffed. "Stupid brother with his stupid puppets and his weird stupid antics" he mumbled to himself. He walked to the end of the street and stopped at the lights. Dispite there being no cars he still stopped at the red hand. He sighed as he stared at the sign, a loud scream made him jump. He bulleted across the street and ran up a block. He stopped when he saw the scene. A man draped in shadows hovered over a girl who was kicking and screaming and trying to push him away.   
"Hey" he yelled getting the mans attention. He looked up and dropped the bucket he held then ran. The teen ran to the girl and placed his hands on her arms to help her stand. "No don't touch me" she screamed, flaling about on the ground.

"It's ok I am not gonna hurt you the mans gone ok he's gone" the girl seemed to stop her frantic movements at his words and started crying. "I can't see, it burns it burns so bad" she scratched at her eyes. Dave bent down and looked at her, a chemical was spattered on her face. "It's ok I'll call nine one, one do you have a liquid on you" he asked as he dialed the number. She reached for her soda but it wasn't in reach. The teen reached for her and gentaly whipped her eyes with his sleeve.

"There's a girl here who's been exposed to harsh chemicals I need an ambulance at the corner of crooker and cherub" He hung up and switched sleeves. She clinged to him and whepped as her face turned red from the chemicals. "I won't steal again" she mumbled. Soon the ambulance arrived and the men ran to grab her. They poured water on her face and whipped her with a towel as they carried her Into the veihcal. "Let's go" they said hitting the side of the van. "No wait I don't want go" she screamed clearly unaware of what was happening. The boy climbed in the van and held her hand.

"It's ok your going to a hospital" he told her as the van started driving and the men closed the doors. She layed down on the bed, feeling a little more at ease with the boy being there. Which to her seemed a little strange since she didn't know who he was for all she knew he could of been the man that did this to her and was just playing the hero. "Miss we need your name" one of the men said frantically.   
"Terezi Pyrop" she stammered out. The man turned to the boy clearly wanting him to answe as well. "Dave Strider" he told them.


	5. A tragic story

Aradia sat in scratchs car as he drove to the hospital. Last night was a blur for her she didn't even remember falling asleep. He pulled into the parking lot a little recklessly. She thanked him for the drive and walked into the building in a daze. Once she entered the nurses change room, a cup of coffee was thrusted into her face. Arena smiled sharply at her, she took the coffee and chugged it down like it would clear the fog in her memory.

"Hey what was that" Meehna said entering the room.

"What was what" Aradia asked slowly becoming more alert.

"That, you stepping out of scratches car this smorning" the nurses looked at her with shock and suprised smiles.

"Oh that uh well I kinda spent the night at his place" she got smacked in the head with Meehnas magazine. "Ow" she rubbed her head.

"Are you crazy you can't sleep with the boss" she yelled.

"I didn't sleep with him he just invited me to meet some people and to play cards" she told trying to tell as little as possible.

"Right 'playing cards'" Roxy said and winked at Aradia.

"Ya I swear all we did was play cards and listen to old records, I would never sleep with my boss this is a hospital not a whore house and frankly I am insulted that you think I would stope so low as to sleep with scratch" she scrunched up her nose at the thought. The nurses saw something moving in the door way and imidiatly looked over. Doctor scratch grabbed the door knob "I am just Gona close this" he closed the door. Aradia sank in her stands feeling guilty for what he heard.

"Augh today's not gonna be my day is it" she glared at the door as if it was the source of her dismay.

"Just cause you told the good doc that you vwouldnt stup to his levwel" Cronus asked getting the nurses attention.

"Not just that but I have to tell Tavros that his dad is moving out of town to avoid taking him in because get this he blames Tavros for his wife's death" the whole room gave anoyed sighs and sympathetic groans. Cronus twiddled his thumbs as he sat on the bench in his nurse uniform. He looked down at the ground as if he was guilty of something.

"What's got your net in a not" Meehna asked finally noticing her co-worker. He jumped up and gave a nervous smile.

"Wvhat nothings up just uh gotta get to my station" he scurried out of the room keeping his head low. The nurses stared at the now open door.

"Don't worry about him he's just really excited to be going on a second date with Kankri, I bet he just felt guilty for being happy you know how he is" Roxy told them putting her pager on the waist band of her pants. "Listen Aradia if you need I'll try to be with you when you tell him but can you do it after lunch so he's awake and has food in his system" she nodded at the surgeon. Roxy patted her on the shoulder and smiled at her before leaving the room herself. Meehna walked over to her and did the same.

"Oh great my day hasn't even started and already Meehnas giving me sympathy, this really isn't my day" arena giggled sympathetically.

"It'll be ok just try not to think about it" she went to pat her on the shoulder but decided agenst it.

****

Aradia walked to the nurses station, dragging her feet as she did so. She could see Cronus holding out his phone to Meehna and arena and pointing to the pictures he had on it.

"And this is his roommate matuina and this is his cat, he's a cat person vwhich should bother me but it doesn't. Oh and this is karkat his brother haha get this he goes to school vwith Eridan hovw vweird right" he kept swiping his phone to change the photo he was showing. Arena giggled at him as Meehna rolled her eyes.

"Cronus all I asked was 'do you want to go on a double date sometime' " she giggled again. Cronus looked dumbfounded like he did t hear the question the first time.

"Ah young love so pure so fragile" Aradia quoted, smiling at her own joke. Cronus mimicked a sarcastic laugh at her and put his phone away. She looked over at the two nurses, her smile falling at their worried expressions.

"What it wasn't that bad of a joke" she told them. They shared a look then Arena stood up and handed her, her chart that scratch made. She raised a brow as she took the chart to over look it.

"What he assigned me to both VriskaVriska and latulia augh the two worst doctors in the facility, wait I can't be in the B wing and monator Tavros at the same time their on opposite sides of the building" she complained.

"Sorry clam" Meehna told her. She looked up at them with angry determination.

"No you know what I am gona do everything on here perfectly and scratch can stuff it" she spinned on her toes and sprinted off, clinching the chart.

"Sooooo anybody vwana give her the second half of the chart" Cronus asked them as he sat down at the front.

"Nope I am we're doing the second half I mean we basically have nothing to do today anyway" Arena took the second peice of paper off her lap.

"But vwont scratch get mad I mean I am all for breaking the rules but not at the expense of being fired."

"Screw that, scratch can go ahead and fire all of us but you watch this place will drown with out us nurses keep the place running while the doctors take care of the patients" Meehna crossed her arms and stood proudly. Cronus smiled at her and nodded letting the two know he was in.

"Alright hear Cronus you can take care of the morning stuff till eleven then Meehna will meet you at uh" she looked down at the paper, showing it to the other two. "Here with the girl terezi pyrop" they all gasped recognizing the last name. "Is that" Arena started to ask. "Uhuh" Meehna answered. Cronus took the paper from Arena carefully.

"I am gona get started, covwer for me" he asked.

"Of course" Arenia reassured. He glanced down at the paper then walked to the exit of the station.

"Should we say anything to latulia, I know she's kinda your best friend" she turned to the tall woman.

"Nah she probably knows besides its a family matter doesn't concern me" Meehna walked to the from of the desk and sat down at Cronus's station. Arena sighed, turning to her computer.

"I suppose this isn't anybody's day."

*****

It was a tough morning for Cronus, running around with Vriska as she complained about how whinnie the patients were and having to do most of latuilas job because she couldn't stop crying long enough to attend to her patients not to mention bidding from Aradia and scratch so they didn't catch on to what he was doing. Finally he made it to his last patient for the morning Terezi Pyrop which at this point Roxy was filling in for latulia. The two sticker their heads into the quite chemical room. Roxy knocked lightly on the door making the patient stir.

"Hello miss pyrop" she said softly. The girl with a cloth over her eyes gave a struggled expression.

"Hey what's up" Roxy jumped at the calm voice coming from the wall. She quickly turned to the boy sitting behind the door. Terezi giggled at the noise the surgeon made. The two employees seemed at ease with her laugh. They walked into the room and closed the door behind them. Roxy put on a pair of rubber gloves that were nessasary to wear in the chemical room. Cronus did the same and stood beside Dave.

"Your laughing that's a good sign, here I am just gona change this cloth and bandages for better ones" she told. Terezi nodded and sat up for the surgeon.

"Hey Rox be honest does she need surgery and if so is she gona get laser eyes and be all superman with out an off switch and have to wear special glasses to stop her new ability and when evil calls she will arise to the occasion stopping all villains by meilting them like apocalypse heroes" Terezi giggled at his little speech. Roxy rolled her eyes as she de wrapped the girl and reached for Cotten and bandages.

"Haha your clever so clever" she mocked then placed the new bandages on the girls eyes. "No but she does need to wear sunglasses for a while well she doesn't need to but she should." Terezi frowned at her words she wasn't one for sunglasses.

"You mean like Dirks shades but flashier, mabey red and less pointy" Dave joked. Terezi smiled "I like red" she chuckled. "Heh great i just set myself up for an impossible mission like double o seven and the mission impossible of creating the ideal shades for a stranger with countages laughter, what he out villains she won't just meilt she'll make you laugh your lungs out like the joker" she giggled again. Dave stood up from the metal chair. "Ok I'll go get started" he told her.

"Wait Dave can you do me a favor, there's this guy named karkat he likes to think his my protector, can you tell him what happened also sorry on advence he's a shouter." "Sure" he told her then left the room.

"And he just magically knows where this guy lives" Roxy said "listen later today we'll discharge you and asing latulia to be your at home nurse" Terezi nodded at her. She packed up her stuff and motioned for Cronus to leave. The two exited the room and closed the door then Descartes the gloves. Their watches beep symaltaniasly , reminding them that it was their lunch break.

"Finally" Cronus sighed in realeve as he walked beside Roxy.

"That's reassuring" she joked.

"Sorry I just, I've been running all over the place with the worst doctors today trying to help Aradia with her chart" he told her with a smile on his face.

"Not to tired for your date tonight I hope" she nudged him as they entered the employees lunch room.

"Nevwer I am alvways up for Kankri uh in a none sexual vway of course, vwell not sayin that I am not into him that vway cause I am but I just-" he stopped rambling when he realized Roxy was stopping him. "Hey Rox you ok" he asked grabbing a tray and getting in line with her.

"Ya, no, I don't know I am just really scared to tell Tavros about his dad I mean take it from someone who knows what a dead beat dad is but this is worse. He was kind to Tavros until the car crash and doesn't he know that Tavros is suffering to and the amount of phycalogiacl damage he's inflicting on the poor boy" she started ranting as she fallowed Cronus around.

"Talking about Tavros" Roxy looked at the girl Infront of her. She quickly looked around not even realizing she was at a lunch table. She sat down next to Cronus and nodded at Aradia. "Ya me too this is gonna suck but he has a right to know" she stared down at her lunch.

"Right just like latulia had a right, that girl is such an emotional reck right now, scratch isn't even gona let her take vacation days if she leaves" Meehna said sitting beside Aradia.

"What because of Tavros" Aradia wondered, raising a brow at the girl.

"No because of what happened to her sister" she corrected breaking her bread stick.

"What happened to her sister" she asked scooting closer to Meehna.

"You didn't hear, there was an attempt rape on her and the attacker threw chemicals in her eyes to blind her, thank perciden that Roxys brother was near by" Meehna told her losing her appetite halfway through her sentence. "Oh" was all Aradia said as she looked at her tray. The other two did the same all four lost in thought and losing their appetites.

*****

Dave stood on the front pourch of a grey house. It was big and despite the well kept yard the house seemed like a well kept jail. A chill ran down his spine, he already knew who karkat was thanks to John who wouldn't stop talking about him. All he could tell though was that karkat was a loud, angry, short guy who liked to snoop. He knocked on the door a little to lightly for his taste but when you come barring bad news is there even a right way to knock he wondered. He put his hands in his pocket and glanced around the pourch, despite how small it was there was still a swinging love seat at the end across from the driveway. Yelling arose from the inside of the house, making Dave stare at the door. A tall man opened the door. He barley had his eyes open and was on his pajamas, his hair was everywhere and he used the door way for support.

"Damn teenagers and their teenager things" he grumbled. He opened his eyes a little more to see Dave clearly.

"Hello sir is karkat vantas home" he asked as politely as he could.

"What he do this time" the man sighed "I'll pay for the damage" he sounded like he rehearsed the line in a mirror.

"Ah he didn't do anything sir I just have something to tell him, a request from a friend, his protecty" the man seemed confused but stepped aside so Dave could walk inside. He walked inside slowly.

"Take off your shoes I don't need mud on the carpet, karkat should be in his room" Dave took off his shoes and set them on the mat by the door. The whole house seemed to be carpeted except for the kitchen which seemed strange to Dave. He walked up the stairs but stopped at the top realizing he didn't know which room was which. He turned back to ask the man but he was already asleep on the floor.

"Well that explains the carpet" he said to himself. He turned to the doors. One was red and stood out from the brown doors but something told him it was the one with all the stickers on it. He walked to the end of the hall and knocked on the door. He heard banging and grunting noises emanating from inside. The door swong open, being stopped before it hit the wall by the small man.

"WHAT... WHO ARE YOU" he asked looking behind Dave for evendence of his father.

"The names Strider, Dave Strider heh uh your Karkat Vantas right" Dave cursed himself for sound so unsure with himself. The man made him nervous, no it wasn't Karkat it was the news he had to tell him that made Dave so uneasy.

"YA WHAT DO YOU WANT" he seemed to jolt up as if remembering where he saw the blond. "IF THIS IS ABOUT THE WINDOW THING I DON'T TAKE BACK MY 'FUCK OFF' YOU TWO DESERVED IT" he glared. Dave swallowed hard.

"No it's not about that all though you started it, no this is about uh Terezi Pyrop" karkat stiffened at the name. "She, well she's at the hospital" he started. Karkat clinched his jaw clearly trying to stop himself from talking so Dave could finish. "She was attacked by a man who threw harsh chemicals on her face, she - she's blind" karkat clinched the door his whole body shaking with rage. He pushed Dave out of the way as he stomped his way down the hall and to the front door. Dave walked down, watching as karkat struggled to get his shoes on. Once they were on he turned to Dave wanting to say something but deciding agenst it. He ran out of the house. Dave put on his shoes then closed the door, he scratched his head and sighed.

*****

Aradia and Roxy took a deep breath symaltaniasly as they stared at the door Infront of them. She reached for the door knob with a shaky hand. She opened the door and instently put on a fake smile.

"Hey Tavros how's a going" she sang making Roxy elbow her. She glared at her companion as she rubbed her arm.

"Hey Aradia, look I have color in my skin again" he held out his arms to show her the caramel color of his skin. She nodded at him and hummed. She held her arms behind her as she walked forward.

"That's awesome Tavros" she said in a sing song voice. Tavros smiled at her and her heart sank at the sight. She looked at Roxy who walked closer to them.

"Ah Tavros we have something uh informative to tell you" she spoke. He turned to her still wearing the same smile and it made her feel so guilty. Aradia sighed, her fake smile falling as she did so.

"Tavros this isn't gona be easy to say" she glanced at the floor then back at the boy. "It's your father he uh-"

"Did he get hurt" Tavros gasped and clinched the bed sheet on his lap.

"No but I hope so" she blurted out. "Ah he um well" she fiddled with her fingers trying to find the right words.

"He's abandoned you" Roxy blurted out then gasped covering her own mouth. Aradia turned to her with suprised anger.

"I was trying to tell him dulcetly."

"I am sorry" she whispered. Tavroses Eyes widened in despair, he looked at Aradia wanting to know the whole story. She sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I am sorry Tavros I trayed talking to him but he's convinced that-that you killed his wife, it's not true though he's just thick headed" she tried to reassure the boy. He stared at her hands that were placed on his. He tried to process the idea of his father hating him but all he could think about was a memorie from his childhood.

Tavros stood in his backyard in his fidilswap themed overalls. His dad ran at him and picked him up so fast that he almost flew. He laughed as his dad swong him around making rocket ship noises as he ran to the back. Tavros giggled at the action. His dad stopped and just barley tosed him to his mother. She caught him and faked falling to the ground. She ruffled his hair as she laughed. Rufioh wrapped his arms around his brother and pulled him off his mother. They sat down for a summer picnic.

Tavros shook as tears started running down his face. Aradia moved to hug him but her beeper stopped her. She looked down at the devise and read the message. Roxys went off to, they glanced at each other with sympathetic looks. They turned to Tavros.

"Tavros we have to go ok" she told him removing her hands from his. He turned away from her and layed down, bringing the blanket over his shoulder. She stared at him for a moment before placing a hand on his arm. He tensed at her touch making her retract her hand. "I am so sorry" she stood and walked over to Roxy. She opened the door for Aradia, letting her walk out first. She glanced at Tavros before exiting herself. Once the door was closed he let out a whimper that was fallowed by a stream of tears that wouldn't stop. He shook and bounced with the noises he made as more memories flooded his mind.

*****

The sun was setting which ment visiting hours was almost over. Dave sprinted into the building and to the nurses desk. The nurse said nothing and just waved him off, her hand shook in the direction of the chemical room. He nodded at her then turned to walk down the hall. The halls had nurses and doctors scuring about making it difficult for Dave to walk straight. He turned down a corner to an almost empty hall. He stopped at a yellow door and opened it walking inside, the two sitting inside stared at him. Terezi sniffed the air as karkat glared at him.

"Is that Dave" she smiled. He closed the door and put on a pair of gloves. "Hey" he simply said as he walked over, holding a red pair of glasses in his hand.

"HEY' THATS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY. CANT THINK OF ANYTHING BETTER THEN 'HEY' THATS OK ITS NOT LIKE SOMETHING TRAGIC JUST HAPPEND NO YOUR JUST SAYING HI TO A FRIEND. 'HEY THERE PALE OH BUDDY OF MINE ISNT IT THE DARNDEST THING THAT HALLEND'." Terezi giggled at him.

"Oh karkat where you there I didn't notice since you didn't say 'hey'" Dave laughed at her joke while she giggled.

"GLAD I AM AMUSING TO YOU" he pouted, resting his arms on the backing of the chair that was facing his stomach. She reached over and patted his head.

"Ther, there karkles" he pushed her hand away with a grunt making her laugh again.

"Oh hey I got something for you" Dave suddenly said. Terezi smiled at him and gasped.

"Is it the red shades" she asked excitedly. He walked over to her and straightened the arms of the glasses. He leans forward and placed them on her face"Tada~" he sang. She pushed them up making them glime in the light. She turned to karkat "well don't they look amazing, do I look like a regular cool kid" she joked.

"Heh cool kids don't look requler their ironically exentric" Dave smirked.

"Dave, Dave I have a serious question for you. Are you a cool kid Dave" she giggled.

"Well I am not facing any explosions and even if I was I'd turn away becuase 'cool guys dont look at explosions' id walk away in super slow mo, slide on a pair of sunglasses and strut like I am on the cat walk and all of pairs is watching me, gotta own it before you can wear it."

"WHAT THAT DOESNT EVEN MAKE SENSE."

"It makes perfect sense, haven't you ever seen a movie before."

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION I HAVE INFACT IVE WATCHED LOTS OF MOVIES. MY KNOWLADGE ON MOVIES WOULD MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE A BABY WHO HAS NEVER SEEN A MOVIE IN THEIR LIFE."

"But baby's don't watch movies, their to busy trying to adjust their eyes to the world","EXACTLY" he argued standing up from his chair.

"Dude that's not how you sit in a chair" Dave gestured to the seat.

"WHAT AND WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT SITTING IN A CHAIR, I'LL SIT HOW EVER I WANT"

"Your suppost to have it back to back so you can lean in it and have support"

"OH SORRY I DIDNT KNOW YOU KNEW THE GUY WHO INVENTED CHAIRS PLEASE ALLOW ME TO EXPRESS HOW SORRY I AM" he turned the chair towards Dave with the backing facing him then sat down in the chair. Dave chuckled and Terezi sighed at him. A nurse walked into the room.

"Miss Pyrop your free to go latulia sighed off on your release papers" she told then walked out. Terezi threw off the blankets and stood.

"Thank jegus I was going crazy in this bed" she went to step forward but ended up kicking the chair. Karkat stood and grabbed her arm to steady her. She sighed already getting anoyed with her new disability. Dave kicked the chair to the wall and moved to open the door. Karkat looped his arm with hers and pulled her in the direction. They walked like that down the hall with Dave moving things out of terezi's path. They passed the front desk just in time to hear Aradia yelling.

"DAMN IT SCRATCH, I get being a prick to me especially after what I said this smorning but to fire three people just for helping"

"I am not firing them, latulia going on sabbatical to help her sister, Meehnas going on a forced vacation, and Cronus is getting a few days off to spend with his .... Senificant other" Cronus shook his head as he glared at the doctor and Meehna rolled her eyes.

"His name is Kankri and that's not fair to the staff I hope you know this place will go under if you keep this up" she shouted.

"WAIT WHAT" karkat also shouted at the name of his brother. Cronus looked at him and instantly became shocked at the family resemblance.

"Heh no it won't I have four other company's that are rich in stock, this hospital is a side progect", "a side progect these are people's life's were talking about their important." He smirked at her fury.

Meehna seemed stund by the family resemblance between karkat and Kankri as well. Karkat glared at their stares.

"CAN I HELP YOU" Meehna smiled at the man.

"Not me shouty but your brothers boyfriend could use some help" she gestured to Cronus who jumped at his name. Karkat was suprised at first then glared at the nurse.

"OH HELL NO, NO WAY MY BROTHERS DATING AN AMPORA" He retorted.

"Fine if you care for the patients so much mabey you should be running this joint" the sentence made everyone in ear ranch stop dead in their tracks and stare at scratch. Aradia was taken aback by the man. "w-what" she tried to ask. "I admire your ambition to save life's cleary this place doesn't hold an Interest for me but it does for you and I need someone who can run this place, someone who isn't afraid to take charge, someone like you" he placed a set of keys in her hand and his name take that said 'head doctor'. She stared at them in disbelieve "everything you need is in my office oh and before I forget my assosiets meet on Saturdays and Thursday's at nine o'clock sharp don't be late." He placed his clip board on the desk and turned to leave the hospital. Everyone was silent as they watched him leave.

"Well I guess your the boss now" Meehna said.

"So that really just happened" she asked still looking at the door.


	6. Highschool Blues

Cronus lit a candle on his livingroom table. "So that's vwhy I vwas late" he said sitting back on his couch. "After Aradia got ovwer the shock I vwas heading to the nurses change room but your brother grabbed me and yelled at me for a good hour before his friend dragged him out" he turned to Kankri who was blushing. "Oh my I am very sorry for that he's very protective over the people close to him. This means I am going to reseve a mass of angry texts from him as he hits character limit on all of them" Cronus laughed at the description. Kankri shook his head as he smiled "it's not funny it's rather triggering, he has the tendency to use lots of fowel language, now if he didn't use such language I would be more apressiative with his speeches but even though his thoughts are valid they become quite bothersome with his choice in words not to mention the sarcasm. If he's going to talk to me I wish he wouldn't hide behind false accusation used to-" Kankri curled his lips before sighing. "Cronus you really shouldn't let me ramble, even though I am pleased that you like to hear my point of view of things, I have the tendency to over explain and I know it's anoying." He looked over at Cronus who was eating the homemade spaghetti he made special for Kankri. He stopped dead in his action of slurping a veiw noodles. He looked down then continued slurping then swallowed. 

"But if you ramble then Its not awvkard vwhile vwe eat" he smiled. Kankri chuckled at him. "Alright then your turn I'll eat and you talk" Cronus silently laughed. He placed his plate down on the table. 

"Vwell since vwere talking about brothers I havwe one. He's a pain, but the other day he got admited to the hospital. Apparently my old man has fallen into old habits and took up drinking again so he hasn't noticed Eridan. That made him depressed then a kid at school called him a gay little vweirdo, and all the boys vwhipped him vwith their tovwels than stole his pants so he had to vwalk around in the cold in his gym shorts, that's not evwe the vwrost of it his shorts are proper gym shorts like the other boys so he vwalked around school in three inch shorts. That's what threvw him off the edge and made him cut. A scared kid called it in and novw he has three in school suspensions." Cronus groaned. Kankri set his finished plate on the table and swallowed the ramaning food in his mouth. "Gosh thats horrible is he ok" he asked turning on the couch so he was facing Cronus. "I don't knovw, I hope so but you can't really tell vwith these things" Kankri nodded in agreement. He opens his mouth to speak but quickly closed it, not wanting to ramble and waste Cronus's time. "You can talk all you vwant here, safe space chef" he smiled at Cronus as a blush spread on his face. "So cute" Kankri looked down and pulled the collar of his sweater to hide his face. Cronus shuffled closer and wrapped an arm around Kankri, being respectful to not let his hand touch anywhere other then the mans shoulder. Kankri stretched his head out of the turtleneck and nuzzled the crook of Cronus neck. Cronus shuffled so he was resting on the back of the couch. The two looked at the black tv Infront of them.   
Kankri fell asleep beside Cronus. He listened to the small snores coming from the man and found himself being lulled to sleep.

A loud smash had both of them jumping awake. They could hear someone open the side door to the outdoor pool he had. Cronus held Kankri close and quickly glanced at the door. He relaxed and groaned at the sight of the person walking into his house. Kankri quickly looked at the intruder as he walked over to the kitchen. 

"Hey cro you got any juice" the man asked as he opens the fridge to glance inside. "Did you just break my vwindovw do you knovw hovw much that costs" he glared at the door then at the man. The indruder walked to the couch with an apple in hand. "Oh please I savved your livve" he stopped walking. "Ya hovw" Cronus asked glaring at him. The man pointed to the candle that was nearly burnt out. Cronus swong his arm over kankris head and leaned forwarded to blow it out. "Wwhos this" he said with a mouth full of Apple. Cronus moved his jaw in anoyince. He turned his body so he could see the man. 

"Eridan this is kankri my boyfriend, Kankri this my brother Eridan" he gestured to his brother. "Hello it's a pleasure to meet your acuantince I have heard about you from your brother" Kankri rose to his knees to extend a hand out to Eridan.   
"Charmed" he said sarcastically, "be nice" Cronus barked. "WWhy don't you make me" he stuck out his tougne to Cronus. "You vwish" he retorted. "Ya right mabey your boyfriend wwants them" Kankri opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Cronus standing up and pointing a finger at his brother. "Your crusin for a brusin boy" Eridan swallowed the food in his mouth and stuffled a choke. He shuffled his feet then looked at Kankri "sorry I guess" he crossed his arms and returned to his snooty Deminer. 

"It's quite alright, it's late anyway I should probably go" Cronus looked hurt by his words. Kankri stood and kissed Cronus on the cheek. "I'll see you Thursday" Cronus nodded. "Good bye Eridan it was intersing to finally meet you" he walked to the front door and left. 

"Doesn't fake anyfin does he" Eridan asked a little meekly. Cronus smiled "nah he's super real" he looked at his brother with a lovesick look apoun him. Eridan smiled enviously at the look. "I guess Im glad your happy", "ahhuh don't think that gets you out of trouble vwhat are you doing here anyvway, did dad forget to feed you again" Eridan shook his head. "I couldn't sleep so I just wwalked around-", "out there this late, didn't you hear vwhat happened to the Pyrop girl" Eridan looked confused. His brother sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Ok I'll get you a blanket and take you to school before vwork" he walked to his room. Eridan stepped forward and hopped over the couch. He looked down at his wrist and ran his fingers over the scars, feeling the scabs as they started to heal. He sighed, curling up into a ball. He held his knees close to his body as his brother walked back into the room. He threw a blanket and a pillow at the teen. "Go to bed vwe vwake up in four hours" Cronus walked into his room again and closed the door. Eridan grabbed the pillow and placed it in his lap. He hugged it tightly and barried his face in it. 

***** 

Terezi was woken by a creeking noise coming from her living room. She could tell who was walking around the house just from the volume of noise the floor made. She reached to rub her eyes like she did every time she woke up but stopped before she touched her face. She remembered the bandages that had to stay on her face for a few days. She moved her arms to feel her bed for the edge. She sat up slowly and placed her feet cautiously on the ground. She moved her feet feeling a stuffed toy on the ground and a few cloths. She reached for her end table and grabbed her red shades. With the information of what was Infront of her she stood and started walking towards the door. She opened it, the noise seeming louder then usual. She could hear the foot steps outside come to a dead stop as she walked out of her room. 

"Don't stop on my account matuina" she told the man. She smiled knowing that he was most likely amazed with her. She felt for the wall and walked to the dinning room. "Terezi good morning" her sister sang. Terezi pulled out a chair and sat down. A plate was placed Infront of her. Latulia picked up the fork and dug it into the pancakes. "Open wide" she sang, Terezi backed away in her seat. "I can feed myself" she told. Latulia frowned at her anoyed tone. She took her sisters hand and placed the fork in it "ok" she agreed. She looks at matuina who was standing in aw in the livingroom. "Ah after breakfast I'll drive you to school" Terezi nodded and took a bite of her food, pancakes latulia always made pancakes when she was stressed. She could feel the two staring at her as she ate, it annoyed her rather then making her nervous. She ate as fast as she could then stood to walk to her room. Her sister stood by the table, alarmed by what she did. "I guess she was hungry".   
A minute later Terezi walked outside, the air seemed to carry more sents then usual it was alarming yet exciting. She smiled "oh karcailz is going to flip" she laughed. 

The motorcycle stopped Infront of the school. The rider kicked out the stand, letting the bike rest. Terezi removed her helmet and got off the bike. She handed the helmet to the rider then put her red shades on, she was really loving them even if he couldn't see them. 

"TEREZI" she heard someone shout. She smiled recognizing the voice and smiled. She turned to the small teen.   
"Karcials and... Gamzee or should I say charimzee" she laughed. The boys looked confused clearly missing the joke. 

"Wouldn't gamirity work better" she heard a soft voice purr at her side. Her smile grew, She turned to the girl who was bending her knees in her stands to appear shorter then usual. The girl brought her hands near her shoulders and giggled a little. "Nepeta" Terezi smiled at nothing, confusing the playful girl. "AC pawders what GC is looking at" Terezi frowned at her narration. Nepeta stood up straight noticing the despair on karkats face. "Whats wrong" she asked becoming concerned for the situation. Terezi sighed. Nepata cocked her head to the left, she had noticed the white bandages behind the faint red glasses. "Terezi" she said softly. "I... Was attacked.... I can't see nepeta" her body dropped in her stands as she spoke. A flash of a shadow with a grining face appeared in her mind. She clinched her fists as her arms trembled. Karkat reached a hand out to hold her arm in a reassuring way, to tell her she wasn't alone. She took in a shakey breath. "Oh no I'm so sorry.... But then why are you here shouldn't you be resting" nepeta asked. "I-i have a test today and three assignment do, I couldn't miss today" everyone was silent after that.   
Terezi didn't like it, she knew they were all feeling sorry for her and it made her feel so weak. She forced a smile on her face "so gamzelis how does it feel saving a boys life." Everyone turned to Gamzee who looked like he just clued in to the conversation. "What" he asked. "Come on you can't expect Carlos not to blab about you any chance he gets hehehehehe, the whole school knows that you donated blood to a sick boy." Gamzee smiled, seeming to came back to life from whatever haze he was in. "Ya his names Tavros, he's cute" he chuckled. "Wow that's great" nepeta gasped. She leaned over to terezi, trying to stand as tall as she could. "I totally ship it" she whispered making the girl snicker.   
A car drove up to the sidewalk, grabbing all their attention. The door to the car opened and a very angry looking Eridan stepped out. He slammed the door then turned to walk to the school. He stopped when he noticed the small group. They all looked at him with concern and slight anger. He glared at them and spat on the floor. He continued walking to the school.   
"What's happening, why is everyone silent" Terezi asked, her voice shaking a little. "We just saw Eridan.... He was sent to the hospital the other day because he was cutting himself in the bathroom" Nepeta told, her voice was just above a whisper. Again the group fell silent as each of them got lost in their own thoughts.   
"Nepeta" they heard a deep voice call. Across the walk way to the doors stood a tall musculer man. Karkat made a disquested face at the sight of him. "Oh equise, by guys I'll try to see you at lunch" she waved but her hand was covers by the giant green jacket she wore. She started running towards the the man who looked like he was sweating from where Karkat stood. He turned to Terezi and slowly wrabed his arm around hers. "Come on I'll walk you to class" she didn't object to his help. She knew it be a bad idea if she did. "Ooo karcails my personal shaperon, a girl could get use to such a cute guid" she giggled with a crackly laugh. Gamzee took in a deep breath as they walked away. He walked to the row of builders placed outside the pathway of the school and sat down. He took out his phone, trying to distract himself from everything that's going on with one of his many games.


End file.
